The Suburban Affair
by Psyren
Summary: Story 3 finds the trio trying to settle into suburbia. Gabby and Illya's deadline is fast approaching. Will Illya muck it all up before they even get a chance? All in hopes of preserving Gabby's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here it is folks, the long awaited next story. Sorry it has been so long. There was a death in the family and I just couldn't muster up the energy to sit at my computer. Our trio find themselves adjusting to suburbia and not very well. Missions they are good at, suburbia rules not so much. This starts off slow, as always. Hope you like it.

It was day three, and Gabby was frustrated. The looks he gave her. She shivered just thinking about them. His actions, however were strictly professional as promised. Damn him! His body always so close, touching her constantly under the guise of training. She wanted this week to think and she couldn't. She had the sinking suspicion that he was doing this on purpose. She had become a better shot though. She also felt a little more confident with defending herself. Heat spreads through her body as she remembers being pinned down by him yesterday.

She shakes her head, and walks out the front door. She was going for her jog. It was very early and she had managed to jog alone the past two days. It was nice, but it wasn't to last. She had seen him coming out of his house in running gear. Nosy neighbor Daniel. Single in the suburbs were odd, not that he cared. He had all the ladies eating from the palm of his hand.

He was about half a foot taller than her. Brown eyes, brown hair , charming smile. He jogged up next to her. "Your brother lets you jog alone this early?"

She smiles and shrugs as they keep moving. "He sleeps late. Not like he is going to get up and stop me."

He laughs. "A girl with spirit. Boy, does he have his hands full."

She shrugs again. "I am a very independent woman. I have my own business and I do alright for myself. He knows better than to try to control me."

"Oh? What do you do? Avon?" He asks.

She shakes her head. Why was that always the first thing people thought when she mentioned she had her own business? It was annoying. "No. I own an auto shop. Maybe, you have heard of it. JJ's Auto Shop. I also work there as a mechanic."

He whistles. "Well, I'll be. You are that JJ? I have been trying to find an excuse to meet 'every guys dream girl', but my car is in top shape."

She laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"Rumors have been going around. There is a girl who is beautiful and knows about cars. What else could a guy ask for?" He says.

She laughs at that. "Well, do I live up to expectations?"

He nods. "I am not disappointed in the least. I cannot wait to tell the fellas that I jog with JJ."

"Oh, please don't. I do not like crowds when I'm jogging." She protests.

He laughs. "Oh, alright. I will keep you all to myself."

She fights to roll her eyes. "Most men do not like working women." Trying to get rid of him.

"I know." He says.

"So are you flirting with me, because you think I am easy?" She asks trying to shake this guy off.

"You certainly are direct." He shakes his head. "No. This is just two neighbors jogging and talking. If it one day leads to more, great. If not.." He shrugs. "that is fine too."

Not knowing what else to say to that she keeps jogging.

"What is your relationship to the blond giant that has yet to talk to anyone?" He asks.

She nearly trips. She wanted to know the same thing herself. "He's my brother's business partner. They were supposed to move in together and have a swanky bachelor pad, but with father dying...I guess I messed up their plans."

"Ah...I see. How come he never talks to anyone?" He asks.

"Because he is a stoic Russian. I don't really know. He is quiet around the house too." She shrugs.

"Russian? Your brother has you living under the same roof as him?" He looks shocked.

She shrugs again. "Yes. He begged me to come live with him. I think he was more worried about his reputation, than mine. I was up to living alone just fine." She frowns. "It is odd he reached out to me. I always thought he hated me for being his father's love child. But he has been so kind to me."

"Wow, you really just throw it all out there don't you?" He says.

"Yes. I tend to speak very direct. It keeps men, who just want me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, away." She laughs at that. "I like my freedom, besides I am a terrible cook."

He laughs. "You are an odd one."

She smiles. "I have been called worse."

"Who does the cooking?" He asks.

"My brother. He enjoys it. Which reminds me it is my turn to pick up groceries." She frowns. She hated grocery shopping. She always forgot or brought home the wrong thing. She was not looking forward to a cranky Solo.

"Oh? You should go to the farmer's market on Glendale."

"You cook?" She asks.

"I live by myself. Who else is going to do it?" He stops.

She stops as well, since it's her driveway. "I always thought the neighborhood ladies fed you. I have seen them drop off food a couple of times. Are you any good?"

He shrugs. "I get by." He looks like he was going to move on, but stops. "Are you going to jog every morning around this time?" He completely ignores the ladies coming to his house comment she had made.

"I try for every morning." She replies. "Why?"

He sighs. "You are going to whip me into shape."

"You don't have to jog with me." She says.

"Someone should. Just because you are in a neighborhood doesn't mean bad things can't happen." He says.

"So you only came out to jog, because I was jogging by myself?" She asks, feeling annoyed.

"Yes. You being pretty and interesting was just a bonus." He smiles. "See you tomorrow." He jogs off before she could respond.

She shakes her head. "Men."

She walks inside, to have Illya standing there staring at her.

"Enjoy your jog?" He asks curtly.

"No. I do not like to jog. I do it because I have too." She replies fighting a smile at how jealous he sounded.

"Jogging with American boy, make it better?" He grits out.

She rolls her eyes. "He's just a nosy neighbor. He was only jogging because I was alone."

"You asked to go alone." He said.

"Yes. I did. I did not expect anyone to be up and join me. Now stop looking at me like I planned this." She snapped.

He looked like he was going to say more, but stomps off instead.

"Well, that did not go well." Solo says stepping out of his room.

"I just wanted some alone time. How was I supposed to know, that guy would come out and jog with me? It's not like I am used to living in neighborhoods, like this." She growls.

"That is true. growing up in the slums on the wrong side of the wall, does have you at a disadvantage in this place." Solo sighs. "Perhaps, I should have warned you. Chivalry is not completely dead in places like these. The American dream thrives here. Wholesome boy meets wholesome girl and have wholesome families."

"That sounds dreadfully boring." She frowns. "Are you implying I am going to have to keep this up? I can just have Illya jog with me from now on."

"As your brother, I can't allow that. It will give you a reputation. Living with an unmarried man and your brother is one thing. Being seen too often with the unmarried man is another." He replies.

"I don't care about my reputation. You know that." She rubs her temples. "This is so stupid."

Solo shrugs. "Welcome to suburbia. A lot of things are stupid here. If we are going to fit in you will have to start thinking about these things. Maybe dating, Daniel would be good for you."

"Who?" She feigns ignorance.

"The guy you were jogging with." He states fighting the urge to rub his temples.

"Oh. No thank you. I do not want another boring man latched on to me." She says. "Besides, Illya would probably kill him if I did."

"Well, Peril doesn't seem to be making any moves. Maybe, the possibility of dating Daniel will tip the scale." He shrugs.

Her eyes narrow. He was prying. "Again. No thank you."

He shrugs. "Suit yourself." He hands her a piece of stationary paper. "Grocery list. I even printed it out so you cannot have the excuse that my cursive is too hard to read."

She huffs about to complain, but he was already gone. She rolls her eyes, then looks at Illya's door. She takes a step towards it, and stops shaking her head. "You need to think." She whispers to herself.

She walks outside getting into her car. She was off to the farmers market.

(Meanwhile in Illya's bedroom)

His hands were trembling with the thought of that American boy jogging next to his woman. He takes a deep breath. He hears Solo's voice and cracks the door to listen in. After their conversation was over he shut the door. She did not want American boy. She really just wanted to jog alone. She would prefer him over this Daniel guy. This steadied his hands. Why was Solo, trying to mess everything up? Was he on his side of getting Gabby back or not?

He opened the door to see the living room empty. He sat at his chess set. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the pieces, when he heard Solo speak.

"I meant what I said. It will not look good for you two to be seen together in the romantic sense." Solo sates.

He shrugs, knowing Solo was fishing.

"Well?" Solo asks.

"Well what, Cowboy?" Illya counters.

"What are your intentions toward Gabby?" Solo asks frustrated.

"She wants time to think. I have given her a deadline." Illya shrugs.

"And when the deadline is reached?" Solo perks an eyebrow.

"I will come for her." Illya states.

"And what does that mean, Peril? What if after she is done thinking, she decides against you?" He asks.

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter. She is my woman. I will make her see."

"And what do you mean by that?" Solo asks irritated.

"Why do you care Cowboy?" Illya stops staring at the chess pieces to look Solo in the eye.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Solo spoke.

"She gets to choose. You can't force her." He says through gritted teeth.

Illya snorts, like he could force that woman to do anything. "You are getting into this big brother role, too much I think, Cowboy." Let's see how he fares when the emotional spotlight is on him.

Solo opens his mouth then closes it. "Just don't screw up again, Peril." He walks away.

Illya shakes his head. "Silly American."

He knew Solo loved her. A family bond only. He was not jealous over it. He knew Solo was having a hard time admitting it out loud. Illya wondered if he would always find it, so entertaining to pick on him.

Probably.

Still, his words did sink in. She loved this house and this place. She smiled more. If it didn't look good for them to be seen together, maybe he should be seen with someone else. He did not want to ruin this for her. He could be like Cowboy. Flirt. Keep the suspicions off of what he really wants.

There is a knock at the door.

(At the farmer's market)

She was irritated. She once again looked at the list. "Just because he wrote it down in print, does not mean I know what the items are. Or can tell the difference between mushrooms, or even oranges for that matter."

"Having trouble?" She hears a voice.

She looks up to see Daniel. She is even more annoyed now, but maybe he could help her. "Yes. I am looking for mandarin oranges."

He shakes his head. "Not in season. You will have to go to the grocery store for that. They will be canned."

"Of course." She huffs.

"You really are not in the least, domestic, are you?" He asks.

"No." She sighs. "I can cook breakfast, without killing anyone, that is about it."

He laughs. "You are an odd one."

"So you keep telling me." She snaps.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I meant no offense. It is just different. Where I come from, women were bred from birth, to be domestic. Cleaning, ironing, cooking, manners, all that stuff. I guess I just come to expect it." He puts his hands down. "You are just a shock to the system."

She tilts her head thinking about it. If her mother hadn't died at an early age, perhaps she would be the same. What kind of life would she have had? She shakes her head. No use in dwelling over what ifs. "I am definitely not marriage material."

"I didn't say that. You are good at cars. I am not. I can cook. You cannot." He states.

"Meaning?" She asks, not liking where this is going.

"Meaning there is someone out there that will compliment you, where you fill in the gaps each other has." He says.

She fights to roll her eyes. This man was a romantic. "Are you implying that you might be the one for me?"

Once again he looks shocked. "That would be awfully forward of me. Besides, we hardly know each other. Is there a chance? Maybe." He looks uncomfortable. One of his hands go to rub the back of his neck. "I am just saying that no one is meant to be alone forever and that there is someone for everyone."

She pauses for a moment. Suburbia. She should not let him stew, like she wants him too. "That is an interesting way to look at things."

He removes his hand from the back of his neck. "I get the feeling you have had a rough life. We might not even connect. We might be too different." He shifts clearly uncomfortable. "But being alone is not all it's cracked up to be. "He looks at his watch. "I have to go. See you tomorrow morning."

She watches him leave. Are all men in America such romantics? Why did so many of them fool themselves. Blue piercing eyes flashes through her mind. She pushes thoughts of him away. She needed to think, but not right now. She takes her bags and heads for the grocery store to get the rest of the ingredients.

(Pulling into the drive)

She sees Illya down to his undershirt and tight jeans, next door talking to a pretty blond who was giggling and looking for excuses to touch him. She gripped the steering wheel fighting the urge to run them both over. She gets out of the car, and the giggling is much more annoying with sound.

"Thank you ever so much, Viktor, for helping with my yard work. My husband is always away for long periods of time." She pauses letting that sink in as she hands him a lemonade.

"Happy to help, Mrs. Reed." He tilts his had back gulping down the lemonade.

Gabby is frozen in place as she watches his throat move as he gulps down the drink. He was sweaty and his muscles were clearly defined. She felt weak in the knees.

"That was delicious. Thank you for the drink." He hands the glass back to Mrs. Reed.

She takes it, fanning herself. "Oh, please. Call me Charlotte. May I call on you, if I have any other issues I might need a man to fix?" She touches his arm. "It is not easy being alone so often. Lots of things come up and I just don't know how."

He smiles. "Of course, Charlotte. Feel free to call on me or Mark, for help."

Her jaw drops open. Was he really not getting what she was asking? Stupid, stupid man! If he was doing this on purpose, she was going to claw out his eyes. "Viktor! Could you help me with the groceries, please?"

His head snaps towards her, then to the neighbor. "Excuse me, Charlotte."

"Of course." She smiles up at him and when Illya turns away, glares daggers at Gabby.

Gabby fought making a very unladylike gesture. Illya finally reaches her. "Glad to see you finally talking to the neighbors."

He shrugs. "She knocked on the door asking for help. Being the gentleman I am I could not refuse." He grabs the bags. "Besides, she brought over the best tasting casserole. Her lemonade wasn't bad either." He walks away.

She flinches at his comment. It did wound her that she never learned to cook. Food was obviously something he enjoyed. She shuts the door following him in. With each step she found herself more and more angry. She found him putting up groceries.

"She was propositioning you." She blurted out.

"I know." He states, continuing to put up the groceries.

"Y-you knew?" She sputters. "Then why on earth, did you lead her on?"

"If neighbors think I am interested in her, and you in Daniel they will not question our reputation." He shrugs.

"Since when did you care about our reputations?" She growled.

"I don't. Not really, but we have covers. It would be a shame to leave the house, you love so much. Besides, if you say no, she would be a nice distraction." He states coolly.

He doesn't even flinch when a vase smashes against the wall, very close to his head. He fought not to smile. Her aim was improving. "Could it be that you are jealous?"

"Could it be that you are a stupid man?" She hisses. Going low she fires back. "Since when did you start acting like Solo? Lining up another woman already!"

"I am nothing like him." He bends down picking up the pieces and throwing them away. "I am just being practical. We are still partners, no matter what happens. If you wake up and finally realize I am not good for you. I will have to move on."

"What happened to seven days I am coming after you?" She asks in an awful Russian accent.

"That plan has not changed." He says.

"Then why flirt with other women?" She puts her hands on her hips. "That is not a good tactic. Going after a desperate lonely housewife."

"From the way Cowboy is flirting with all these women, it seems like a good tactic." He shrugs. "It keeps them from probing too deep."

"Yes. That is one of the reasons why Solo does it. But why are you?" She asks.

"We did not grow up here. He did. I figured it best to follow his lead on this one. Especially with my...disadvantage." He frowns.

She rolls her eyes. "You are Russian. They will get over it. You don't have to do this." She moved up next to him touching his shoulder. "Don't be that guy."

He looked down at her, brushing his hand against her cheek.. "You like it here. I want you to be happy. Our job requires us to get cozy with other people. This is not so different." His eyes go dark as he backs her against the wall. "But do not doubt my true intentions. Of who I really want." He leans down kissing her.

She pushes him away. "You do not get to kiss me, while telling me you are going to flirt with another woman."

"You like this place. You light up every time you walk in here. I will do what I can to help you keep it. Even if it means, seeing you flirt with another man. Even if it means, having to be someone that goes against what I believe." He keeps her trapped between the wall and himself. "Look at me Koshka. This is what we have to do, if we want to stay here."

"Are you going to sleep with her?" She grits out.

He pauses. He didn't think about how far he might have to go. "I have no intentions of doing so. The thought of laying with a married woman disgusts me. However, If it come to that or losing your little bit of happiness, I would do it."

Her mind was confused. On one hand, she believed him. He would hate to sleep with a married woman, and the thought he would go that far to protect her happiness. On the other hand, the thought of him going that far, made her see bright molten red. She hated it. She fought the violent urge to slap him.

She took a deep breath. "Very well, I will do the same. I will cozy up with Daniel. If I have too, I will..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Just the thought made her sick. It was not supposed to be this way. Their covers were supposed to be a break from all this crap. "I will do what I have to do..."

He pushed away from her his hands shaking. He nods. "Good."

She was shocked. He would let her. She was angry. She did love this house. She doubted the next place, if they had to relocate would be so nice. Still, it wasn't worth it. She knew if either one crossed that line, they would be lost. She had four more days. Could they really do this? For some reason, tears were stinging her eyes. "If you say so."

She retreated to her room. This was stupid nonsense. Screw this house. There was no way she was going to go through with this. Or let him. How could he suggest this? She punched at her pillow. Fine, she had four days. If he hadn't called this stupid thing off in four days, she would refuse him.

She went through the motions of the rest of the day. Barely noticing Solo's praise for getting his list right. She picked at her plate and called it a night early. Tomorrow she would have to do something she did not like. Tomorrow she would flirt with Daniel.

AN: Are they constantly destined to keep getting in their own way? Will they ever be in sync. Will it ever be how it was? I hoped you like this chapter. I know there isn't much action. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I This chapter was super crazy to write. It took a while to finish this chapter though it is a little shorter than most. There was so much I wanted to put in, but I didn't want to give away too much too soon. I know some had voiced concerns over this story, both in review and private message. With what Illya is asking Gabby to do, but I think you are in for some interesting surprises, so I hope you stick with it.

(At the house)

Solo woke up to the sound of things breaking. He jumped up gun in hand. He peaked out his door only to see Peril. He put his gun down and rolled his eyes. He slipped into his robe and walked out. "What's got you so worked up?"

Illya growls looking over at him. "She...she is flirting with him."

He looks out the window to see Gabby smiling and twirling her hair in Daniel's personal space. He looks back at Illya. "But, I thought she didn't like him. What did you do?"

"What did I do?" He is clenching and unclenching his fists. "I was taking a stupid Cowboy's advice. I told her we should flirt with others and be together in private."

Solo perks an eyebrow. "That was not my advice. Wait...And she agreed?"

Illya sighs prying his eyes from the window. "Reluctantly. Or at least I thought."

"Why are you getting mad at her? She is doing what you asked?" Solo questions.

Illya runs his hands through his hair. "I know. I thought I could handle it. Knowing she would be mine in private. I want her. All of her."

"Tell her you changed your mind." Solo shrugs. "Although what made you think you could handle it in the first place, is beyond me."

Illya glares at him. "She is just." He shakes his head. "I never do or say the right thing anymore."

"Welcome to relationships. I know I encouraged this somehow, but I never thought you two would do something like this." Solo tries not to grin. "It is something I would do, but not you two."

Illya narrows his eyes. "We both are having a time adjusting. You are the only one of us that grew up in this type of place. I thought it best we try to be like you. I was wrong."

"I am not like you two. You should have tried to find your own way. I am not taking the blame for this. You are both adults." Solo states.

Illya goes back to staring out the window.

"She doesn't like him." Solo says.

"What if that changes? Or what if he tries to force himself on her?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Nothing will change. As for you second question. She would kick his ass, and after that depending on how far he got we will kick his ass or kill him." Solo leaves the room.

Things are never boring. He did feel a little guilty for trying to get Gabby to date Daniel, but he was tired of Illya doing nothing. Sparking Illya's jealousy dangerous though it may be, amused him and gave him hope.

(What really went on outside)

She got up and put on her tightest jogging suit. She even added make up, before heading out. She had every intention of doing what she said she would. Show him how stupid he was.

Daniel came out and she beamed up at him."Ready?"

He nods, looking at her oddly.

They start their jog. She does some flirtatious chatter. He is quiet and not looking very comfortable.

She looked over at him. She waited till passing her window, before brushing his arm lightly. "Are you ok?"

Stopping, he frowns. "I am fine. You seem different today."

"Well, I thought about what you said. Maybe I was too harsh, with you." She looks over at him smiling.

He clears his throat. "Yes. I...um."

She frowns. "I thought you would be more happy about this."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Look JJ. The only reason I flirted with you is because I thought that would keep the housewives off of my scent. They would think I am pining after a girl, who would never give me the time of day." He sighs. "And nobody would know."

She looked at him confused. "Nobody would know what?"

He looks around, before looking back at her. "JJ, please don't tell anybody, but..." He looks around again. "I am gay." He shifts uncomfortably. "It was clear some of the ladies were starting to suspect. So, I came up with this stupid plan." He sighs. "I never thought you would give me a chance. I thought you would find me too boring. You are a great girl, but..."

She is frozen for a moment, before she laughs. She touches his arm. "That is great!"

He looks at her like she is crazy.

She sobers up. "Sorry, I know that sounded weird." She looks around, fighting not to look at her window. "See, I too have a secret. I am in love with the stupid Russian." She almost spilled the whole story, but quickly spun a close to the truth story. "I know he feels the same way, but he won't make a move. He says he is thinking of my reputation, but I think he is just scared." She fiddles with her hair realizing how terrible the next part would make her look. "I thought by flirting with you, it would be the push he needs." She bites her lip. "I know that makes me sound like an awful person. I am sorry, for messing up your plans."

Daniel looks so relieved. "Oh, thank God." He touches her arm. "No need to feel sorry, and you are not awful. Maybe, we can figure something out to help us both out." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "I like the way you think."

"A few innocent dates. Some longing looks. That should solve both our problems. After about a week, you break my heart and I am free to not look for another lady for a while." He looks excited.

"Sounds great. Dinner tomorrow? and this simply must not last longer than a week. I was thinking four days, but no longer than a week." She looks at him seriously.

"Agreed." He smiles and jogs off. "Thank you JJ."

She smiled. This was shaping up to be a better day than she thought.

(Later on at training)

He has yet to say a single word to her. She was basking in his jealousy. Today's training was tough, with him so angry. Still, the thought that she didn't actually have to do anything with Daniel, and still get back at him made her mind wander. He slams her into the mat yet again. The wind is knocked out of her, and she cried out.

It seemed to knock him out of his anger. "Are you okay?" He looks her over. Genuine concern on his face as he looks her up and down.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me. I need a moment." She stays laying flat. Enjoying the heat from his large hands on her waist.

He nods. "We are done for today. Are you sure I did not hurt you?" His face looked pained.

She put her hand on his cheek. "I am fine."

His hand went to hers keeping it there for a moment before kissing her hand. His eyes never leaving hers.

That look gave her butterflies. Her breath caught at such tenderness. "Illya...I..."

"Shhh. I know. We have three and a half days." He stands, helping her up.

She frowns and nods. Watching as he walked away from her stung, but she endured it. She reminded herself, he still hasn't changed his mind about this whole dating other people thing. She did not want him to think she was okay with it.

She found herself coughing. She had started feeling a bit sluggish after her jog. She felt her cheeks. She felt warm, but surely it was from the work out?

(Later on that evening)

Charlotte looks up at him smiling. "Oh, Viktor! I am so glad you could come over. I think the house blew a fuse. You can fix it right?" She blinks her eyes up at him. "I promise to make you dinner."

He smiles at her. He had watched her purposely blow her fuse from the window. Devious woman. The promise of a good meal was the only appeal he had towards her. No matter how revealing her outfit was. "Of course."

He had it fixed in no time. He also did a few other odd jobs while she cooked dinner. Soon, they were sitting across the table from each other. He tried to ignore her stares as he ate.

After dinner she poured them drinks. They chatted innocently enough.

"You really are a handsome specimen of a man." She says, breaking her subtlety.

He looks up at her.

She smiles. "Let's not play coy. You know I want you. My husband is away, most likely enjoying the company of another woman. Why can't I be intimate with another?"

"Charlotte. You have had too much to drink, I think. You would not be saying these things sober." He says.

"I admit the alcohol helped, but yes I would still have said this sober." She says.

"I should go." He stands.

Her eyes narrow. "Here I thought you liked me." She sighs. "But, I have seen the looks you give her. Your partner's sister. You cannot have her. Why not work off some of that lust with me?"

"You are married. I am not looking at anyone. I am just concentrating on my work." He says.

She ignores him. "Perhaps, I should tell her brother. Do you think he would keep you two under the same roof?"

"Charlotte, do not do this. Do not take the low road." He says. The thought of her going to Cowboy was amusing. There was nothing he could do, but she didn't know that. He wondered how that conversation would go. "I do not want to sleep with you."

She shrugs. "But you will."

"What makes you think this?" He asks.

"Because, I could just call in a tip that you are a terrorist." She stands, moving over to him. She glides her hand down his chest. "So fit." She purrs.

She puts on a pouting look. "I would hate to see all three of you arrested. What would she think of you? Putting her through interrogation. Taking her away from all this." She waves her hand around. "They won't be kind to her."

He started to shake. He did not like being threatened, but he really didn't like his woman being threatened. He was glad the kitchen wasn't facing their house. He stood up, backing her against the wall.

"Do not threaten her. You do not know how far you go." He glares down at her.

She visibly swallowed, as he stared down at her. For a moment there was uncertainty in her eyes, but she recovered. "I think I will let you think on it. " She pointed a perfectly manicured nail towards the door. "Get out."

He takes a deep breath. The thought of his woman bound and left with soldiers who would do anything to get a confession out of her. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

He looked at Charlotte, considering her threat. If, U.N.C.L.E. didn't get to them in time, that could happen.

He stalked out, before he did something he could not undo.

He had the sudden urge to see Gabby. To touch her and make sure she is ok. He walked into the house looking for her.

"She's not feeling well. She went to bed early." He heard Cowboy say.

It didn't stop him from walking into her room. He saw her small form curled under the covers, only her head sticking out. He brushed her hair gently from her face and felt her forehead. She was warm.

"I made her take some cold medicine. She should sleep well." Cowboy said from the door.

He nods. He kept seeing images of her surrounded by soldiers. Them touching her. Her crying out for him to help her. "I won't let that happen."

"What was that?" Solo asked.

He took one last look before walking out the room shutting her door. He sat in front of the chess board. He was silent for some time, with the Cowboy waiting.

"Charlotte threatened to turn us in as terrorists, if I don't sleep with her." He was shaking, as he broke his silence. He flung all the chess pieces to the floor. He wanted to break things, but did not want to wake her.

"Well, that won't work. We are agents." Cowboy shrugged it off. "She's harmless."

"That depends who she tells." He looks up at Cowboy. "Yes, UNCLE will eventually get us out." He pauses. "But, how long will it take them? What could be done to her in that time? She would not survive something like that." He shakes his head.

Solo paled. "I...I didn't think about it like that. What is your plan?" He sits in the opposite chair.

"I will do what I have to do. Better her hate me, than that." He says resigned.

Solo shakes his head. "I can't let you do that, Peril. You will most likely end up killing the woman, if she goes too far in her threats. I will go over there tomorrow and talk to her. I will offer myself in your place."

"And if that doesn't work?" Illya asks.

" If, that doesn't work, we go to Waverly." Solo states.

Illya looks relieved. He didn't think about going to Waverly. "Thank you, Cowboy."

"I am not doing this for you, Peril. She is important to me too." Solo says. "Better to move and keep her safe, if it comes to that."

They were in agreement on this.

(The next day)

She felt awful. She was sore from practice, and tired from this oncoming sickness. After a coughing fit, she gets dressed. She walked outside to talk to Daniel who was just stepping outside his house. She noticed he was also not dressed to jog, as a furniture trucked pulled in.

He looks over at her and smiles. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you I would be busy getting my new furniture set unloaded."

"That's okay. I am not feeling well. I actually came over to tell you we should postpone our date. I am sorry." She coughs.

He frowns looking concerned. "No need to be sorry. You can't help getting sick." He touches her forehead. "You are burning up. Go back to bed. I can bring you some soup over later?"

She smiles. "That would be great." Her ribs felt sore and she was feeling light headed. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." He says. He goes back to directing the furniture people.

She turned and made her way back to the house. Looking up she sees, Illya walking towards her. She groaned. She wanted him to be jealous and call all this off, but she didn't want a scene right now. She quickened her pace up to him.

"Il...um Viktor what are you doing coming out?" She snaps.

His face was concerned. "You are sick. What are you doing outside?"

"Telling Daniel that I won't be going out tonight." She looks up at him.

"You could have called him. You need to be in bed." He looks down at her.

"I am going back to bed now, promise" She has another coughing fit. Once done, it was like the earth was moving. She reached out and grabbed onto Illya's arm. "Woah."

He steadied her. "We should go to hospital."

She starts to shake her head and thinks better of it. "No, it's just a cold or something. I will be fine." She tries to let go of him but he refuses as he helps her inside the house.

(Meanwhile)

Unknown to the two of them.

A man was looking into the window from across the street, as Illya put his lips to Gabby's forehead. The man grinned. "I have found you and your weakness. You are going to pay." He turned back to finish unloading the furniture.

AN: Who is that man? What will Charlotte's next move be? Is Gabby really ok? Please don't forget to review. I love to hear your thoughts, on the characters, the story, what you like or dislike about certain things. I really do enjoy hearing from you. Thank you again for reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter was really fun to write. There is a lot going on. Things are getting interesting. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think, especially with this chapter.

It was a rough three days later. Gaby finally felt well enough to leave her room. She got dressed in a pretty blue dress with matching shoes. She loved how Illya, kept the matching things together. She was not, good at fashion. She was nervous. She knew her time was up. She didn't know what to do. They hadn't spoken about Daniel or Charlotte. In fact, both him and Solo had been very quiet. She would hear them murmuring at night but had been too sick to get up and spy. Her coughing would have given her away.

They had both been so sweet, she had found it awkward. Them caring for her. She knew they both cared for her, but she was not used to this. Someone making sure she was ok. Illya making sure she had a cold compress on her head and that she didn't kick off her covers. Daniel and Napoleon making sure she had an endless supply of chicken noodle soup. She felt warm and fuzzies towards all of them.

She creeps up to the door hearing yet again more murmuring. She cracks the door open.

"One of us has to go over there." Illya says. "Three days has been too long."

"I know, Peril." Solo responds. "I was coming up with a plan. I will go over there now. I told you I would handle it."

She hears Solo leave. Her brow furrows. What was that all about? She decides to step outside. Illya's eyes immediately lock on hers.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asks. He was by her side in no time.

"It's been three days. I am feeling better. I need to go to the auto shop and make an appearance." She looks up at him defiantly.

He ignores the look, his hand going to her forehead. "Fever is gone. I think you should rest one more day."

"I am fine. I need to get outside for a bit." She stands on tip-toe and kisses his cheek. "I will only look over paperwork. I will be back in a little while."

"I should drive you." He insists.

"Are you still seeing Charlotte?" She asks.

He gives her an odd look, that she couldn't quite identify. He looked torn. He finally speaks. "I have been with you these past three days."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you plan to see her again?"

He opens his mouth and closes it.

She shakes her head. "I am driving alone. Get back with me when you can answer that question."

She walks out the door, not looking back.

(Charlottes house)

Solo had played this role before. The bad guy. Pretending to not care about people. He still didn't like it. The way he was able to so easily go so dark. He knew something in him was broken, but usually he didn't have to think about it. What he had to do, would force him to stare into that black void inside himself. Still, he would do it.

He knocks on the door.

Mrs. Reed answers the door, frowning. "Mr. Jarrett?"

"Please, call me Mark. We have something to discuss." He says. "May I come in?"

She steps out of his way. "He told you?"

He walks in and looks her up and down. She had a nice figure. He could sense the darkness in her, and pulled up his own. His cool calm mask slipping, showing such anger and bitterness. "He told me that you are attempting to use the same threat I have been using on him for years."

"What?" She looks at him confused.

He gestures at his clothes, as he sits. "I am used to a comfortable life style. I don't like to work so hard. I say we are partners, but he is more like my slave. I have been letting the threat of turning him in hang over his head to get my way." He smiles a dark smile. "It was starting to wear off, but then I saw the way he looked at my father's mistake. So I forced myself to play nice with that vile creature." He sneers. "Had her move in. Waited to make sure I was right, before showing him fabricated evidence that would implicate them both. He has been so subdued. Then you come crashing in and ruining things. I will not have that."

She smiles, sitting across from him. "That's not my problem."

"Yes. I know." He sighs. "He will run away with her, if you push him and then I lose my cheap labor. Also that thing needs to suffer, she is only just starting to show interest in him. You will be perfect, but I need you to wait."

She perks an eyebrow. "Oh? Perfect for what? And why should I wait?"

"Because I deserve my revenge." He pauses. "Also, think of how much sweeter it will be to sleep with the Russian, once they fall for each other. Think of the misery you would cause him. Think of the look on her face when she walks in on you two? Then when they are no longer useful, imagine how good it will feel when they are hauled away in handcuffs." He puts a hand on her thigh. "Just thinking about it, gets me worked up." In reality, he is fighting back bile.

Her eyes light up. "I do like the way you think." She puts on a seductive look. "But what will I do in the meantime?"

He smiles, back at her. "Me." He grabs her roughly, pulling her into his lap. His hand in her hair. "You have nearly destroyed my plans. I will not be gentle."

He eyes sparkle, as yanks back her hair. She gasps. "Good."

(Later on at the house)

All three are in the living room. Gabby looked at the two men. They were acting so odd.

Solo was halfway through a bottle. His hair wet from a way too early shower. He looked ill. She hoped she didn't pass on her sickness to him. He wouldn't look at either of them.

Illya kept glancing at Solo. It looked like he was so anxious to talk to him, but then he would glance at her. She didn't even bother to pretend she was not staring. She gave him a questioning look, but he ignored her and looked down at his stupid chess board.

She was about to go mad from the tension. What did she miss? She had never felt so relieved to hear the phone ring.

It was Waverly. He said they were needed at HQ for urgent business. She felt a thrill go through her, as she relayed the message.

(At HQ)

"What do you mean he escaped?! And why are we just now hearing about it? He's been gone for days!" Gaby yelled.

"Raymond Sr. faked a heart attack. They thought he was in a coma so security was minimum. He just walked out. The men on the assignment have also disappeared. That is why the delay." Waverly said.

Gaby was about to unleash her wrath, but was cut off by Solo.

"Do you think he went to THRUSH?" He asked.

"Unlikely. He failed their task. They will most likely want him dead. It does not make any sense. He was safest where he was." Waverly answered.

"Then something personal, must have made him want to escape. Do you think he connects us? We were left out of the testimony. We were never all together in front of him." Solo rambles.

Gabby's jaw drops. "Oh no..."

They all look at her.

"Ray. He came to the shop several times, before giving up. He could have saw either one of you with me. If he said something to his father..." She shakes her head.

Illya finally speaks up. "I don't think so. He is by himself. THRUSH and UNCLE looking for him and him facing death with either one. I think he is running." He looks at Gaby.. "Until he is found, one of us" He gestures to Solo. "should stay close by you. Just in case."

She rolls her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself. You are not going into bodyguard mode and blowing our covers."

"Do try to keep your cover. I don't have another lined up at the moment. Considering you just got this one." Waverly states.

Gaby notices an exchange between Solo and Illya and tilts her head. Again, what was she missing? Yes. She liked the damned house. But it was just a house. She would get over it. Or was it something else?

(In the city)

It had been two days and there was no sign of Raymond. She was considering dropping by to see Ray. She knew that was not a good idea, but there had been no progress and she was not a patient woman.

Illya and Solo were acting so strange. Avoiding her. Solo disappearing at odd hours. He was drinking heavily. Snapping at her when she tried to pry. She tried to talk to Illya about it, but he too brushed her off. That hurt the most, he had yet to make a move with her. Did he change his mind?

She was supposed to be meeting Illya, back at HQ to start practice up again tonight, since she spent most of the day at her shop.

She was dragging her feet. She had parked in a garage a few blocks away. Things were just so messed up. Everyone was on edge about Raymond. She had hoped the night air would clear her thoughts. It was quiet, the sound of her heels echoing on the pavement was soothing.

Until she felt it.

A cold chill run up her spine. She stopped and looked around. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Innocent sounds turned ominous. Someone was watching her. She picked up her pace. She swore she could hear footsteps echoing her own. She chances a glance back and saw nothing. Looking forward, she runs into a very broad chest. She jumps frightened, but lashes out a punch to his throat.

Illya barely dodged it. "Woah? What was that about?" He looked at her, then out into the night behind her.

She calmed at hearing his voice. Should she tell him, she thought someone was following her? He would believe her, even if she had no proof. She quickly decides against it. She didn't want to seem silly. "What are you doing out here? Sneaking up on a me like that. You are lucky I didn't hurt you."

He snorts at that last line. "You were taking too long. If you are not ready, we can wait."

She shakes her head. "I am ready to continue my training. I am not looking forward to the next day, but I need to keep learning."

"We can go over Russian tonight instead." He offers.

"If I were a man, would you extend the same offer?" She asks.

He looks at her and closes his mouth into a firm line.

"I thought not." She sighs. "Stop babying me. Let's go get this over with."

They turn and walk away, as a man steps out of the shadows watching them.

(Training room)

They had stopped for a break.

Gaby looked over at him. "Are you going to tell me why you two are acting so odd?"

She watched him tense up. "Solo has been leaving at odd hours."

"He is tracking down leads about Raymond." He says.

She knew this was only partially true. "I hear you two talking late at night. I can't make out what you are saying, but the tone sounds tense."

"Let this go." He says.

"Solo is drinking more. You let him. Yet, confiscate all my bottles." She states, her tone turning angry.

"He is trained agent." He says curtly. "You are in training. Drinking is not good for you."

"Solo can choose to drink, but I can't? Why do you get to make that choice for me?" She snaps.

"You are not drinking." He stands. "Break is over."

She gets up. "Fine, but you know I am talking about more than just drinking. Why do you two get to do whatever you want, yet I have to have rules?" She glares at him.

"We are done, for tonight." He starts walking toward the locker room.

"The hell we are." She stalks up to him. "You are going to answer me. I deserve answers, from the both of you. You don't want to talk about what you and Solo are up to right now. Fine, but you are going to tell me why I am left out."

"I am trying to keep you safe." He starts walking again.

"I can take care of myself!" She yells.

Whirling on her. "No. You cannot. You barely remember to eat. I barely caught you, when you collapsed from dehydration."

"That was one time. You hadn't eaten at all those two days either!" She snaps.

He ignores her. "Who has to fight your fights when you impulsively break cover, because you just couldn't keep still?"

"There was a bee!" She protests.

"You cannot cook. You cannot even dress yourself properly! You are like child!" He yells.

She flinches at that. Where was all this coming from? Is he trying to tell her, he doesn't see her like he used too?

He seems to realize, he went too far. "Koshka, I..."

"Is that why you haven't made a move? You see me as a child? Is that why you have changed your mind" Her voice sounded so small, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

His face fell. "No. Things are complicated. I didn't mean those things, Koshka. With everything going on..."

"You mean the things you won't talk to me about?" She asks.

He nods. "It is for your own good."

"I am so sick of hearing that." She says. "I am your partner. It should be equal. You shouldn't keep things from me." She takes a deep breath.

"You know I consider you more than partner." He says.

"Well, until you can stop keeping secrets from me, don't bother." She huffs.

He looked pained, but he nodded. "Understood." He turns to walk away.

Her jaw dropped and anger boiled within her. "Fine. I am going to stay at the Mask club for a while. It is mostly agents. Maybe I will find someone who won't keep secrets from me.. Don't wait up." She fires at him. She knew it was a mistake, the second he turned around. She turned to run, but he was on her in seconds.

Before she knew it she was backed up against the wall, her hands pinned above her, his body pressed against her. She tried breaking free but it was no use. "Let me go!"

"You are my woman! I will kill any who touch you!" He roars.

"No. You do not get to leave me in limbo. You make up your mind!" She glares at him.

"You don't even know who could be double agent." He says.

She rolls her eyes. "Let me go!" She yells.

"No. I will not see you hurt." He says. "You asked me why you get rules."

She looks away from him, knowing this was something she did not want to hear.

"This is why." He nods at her pinned body. "You are not strong enough to take care of yourself. You say whatever you feel, like there is no consequences." His face was inches from hers. "There are. You act like you are invincible. You are not." He holds out his free hand, and waits for her to look at it. "What if you were drunk and this wasn't me? They could do anything to you. You would not be able to stop them." He puts his hand to her throat, squeezing gently. "They could kill you." He brushes his hand down the middle of her chest. "They could do worse."

"Stop it Illya!" She whispers. "Just stop it."

He lets her hands go. "I just want you safe. I am sorry, Koshka. I know no other way to get it through to you. The dangers you face."

She rubs her wrists. "Is that why you won't talk to me? I am in danger?" She looks up at him. "Did Raymond leave a clue he was coming after me?"

He looks at her. "I have said and done too much. I am sorry if I hurt you."

She waved him off. She so did not want to process that right now. "Like you would ever hurt me." She looked down at her shoes. "I know what you were trying to get across. I am not happy about it, but I get it. I know I can be reckless. The freedom I now have is more intoxicating than any drink. I want to do whatever I want to do because I can. I never had anyone, to take into consideration."

She touches his face. "I am sorry. It sounded like you have been bottling this up for a while. Maybe, hoping I would see things sooner? You know how hard headed I am." She smiles at him. "You impossible man."

He moved a hand up to hers. "I should not have been so harsh."

She shrugs. "We are intense people. It reminds me of that one night."

His eyes go dark. Remembering spanking her. "I should not be so rough with you. Normal woman would have been scared of me."

She rolls her eyes. "Since, when have I been a normal woman?" She pulls him down to her, feeling his hands on her waist. "You obviously accept all of me, considering your earlier outburst. I accept how you express yourself as well. I may not always like it, but I get what is behind it." She kisses him, biting his lower lip.

He groans lifting her up. He kisses her deeply as she wraps her legs around his waist. When they come up for air, he says. "Oh the things you do to me."

"Yes. The things I will do to you. If..." She looks up at him. "You tell me the truth about what's going on."

He tenses with her still in his arms. "I..."

She kisses him again, running a hand down his chest. "Think carefully on what you say next."

"You do not play fair." He groans.

"No. I do not." She agreed. "Now spill."

"You will not like it." He says sitting down with her in his lap.

"I figured that much." She says.

(Home)

She marched into the house looking for Solo. He was on the couch with a bottle. "You are not sleeping with that vile woman anymore." She takes the bottle away from him.

"I have too. You heard Waverly." He slurs. He looks at Illya. "I thought we were not going to tell her."

"She left me little choice, Cowboy. You know how she can be." He shrugs.

Solo chuckles at that, before his eyes drift close.

"I don't care, what Waverly said. We will go tell him what is going on tomorrow." She says to Illya while retrieving a blanket. She spreads it over Solo.

She looks at him. "I am still mad at you, for keeping all this from me. Is there anything else?"

He shakes his head.

"Good. Now let's go to bed." She gestures towards his room.

(The next morning)

She walks out of his room, with one of his t-shirts on. She smiled smelling his scent. Remembering last night, she shivered. She had told him, she wanted to go slow. He respected that. So while they were not fully intimate, they had both been satisfied.

She checked on Solo, in the living room. He was still passed out. She thought she heard a faint tapping sound, but she couldn't place it. She shrugged it off.

Dressing for a quick jog. She walks out of her room, to see Illya up. Solo was stirring as well. She smiles at them as she goes to the door. She hears that tapping noise again coming from the door. "Do you guys hear that noise?" She tilts her head.

"I can't hear anything over the pounding in my head. What are you talking about?" Solo stands, a hand going to his temples.

Her hand goes to the doorknob. "A tapping noise, outside." She turns the knob, pulling the door open.

Both Solo and Illya are yelling no and rushing towards her...

AN: What is that tapping sound indeed. Will they get to her in time? I just simply could not help myself with the cliffhanger. Please review and let me know how you liked it! As always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I try to keep my stories (which I think of as missions) short, but this one is turning out longer than I expected.. Things are getting crazy. I really hope you like it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

(At the house)

Solo had been the closest to her, gets there first. He yanks her away from the mostly open door, shielding her with his body. His heart was beating fast. She was struggling in his arms and he held her tighter to keep her still. His eyes closed.

"It is clock, with note. Apparently, just warning." Illya said. Looking down at it.

"What is going on? Let me go, Solo!" Gaby protested.

It took him a moment to relax enough to let her go. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder as he righted them both, before letting Gaby go. He looked over at Peril. Their eyes met, there was slight nods given. Nothing needed to be said. Peril was grateful he had thought of protecting Gaby with his life. Though they did not always get along, in that moment they shared a common bond.

Gaby had retrieved the clock and note and was already opening it. Both men tried to stop her, but she darted out of the way. In it was a photo of her with a bulls eye on her head. 'Your time is almost up, leave now JJ. Or you will pay for his sins.' was all the note said. She looked up at them, as they took the note and picture from her.

"I am the only one that gets up this early. They know my routine. They called me JJ. So not THRUSH." She states calmly. She felt numb. "Looks like I am the target of Raymond Sr."

The two men look at each other. Illya's jaw ticcing. Solo's mouth in a firm line.

"Then he knows, something about one of us. But which? He's warning JJ. So maybe, me. We were both at the party." Solo states. "We need to go to Waverly."

Illya nods.

Gaby still feeling nothing heads towards the door.

"Where are you going little one?" Illya asks.

"Jogging. I am not afraid of an old man. He obviously thinks I will cower in here. He has no plans to make a move today. I will show him that I am not afraid." She continues towards the door.

"Gaby wait. What if Raymond hired someone?" Solo asked.

"I will jog with her." Illya says.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door to meet Daniel. "We have company today." She nodded at the Russian not too far behind.

Daniel was at a loss for words, then looked at her actually blushing. "I don't mind."

Gaby fought not to smile. She wondered what Illya would do if he had made a pass at him. "Close your mouth. You are drooling."

Illya caught up to them quickly as they began to jog.

"Are we still on for shopping this evening?" Daniel asked. He happened to fancy a man at a furniture store. It was why he was currently redecorating his entire house.

She laughed. "You are going to go broke. Just ask him out, already." She whispered low to where Illya wouldn't hear. Then louder. "But, if you insist I don't mind accompanying you."

"Nyet. She is busy tonight." Illya interrupts.

Daniel looks from Illya to her, not knowing what to say.

"I do not recall making any plans." Her jaw sets stubbornly.

"You told your brother you would help with paperwork. For important clients." He states.

She was angry, with him. He knew playing that card, she would have no choice. "Oh? Is that today? I thought that was next week."

"Da. Today." He says.

She frowns. They couldn't give her one day before going to Waverly. One day before things, get crazy. "Oh, very well." She sighs. "Daniel, I am sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

She already saw Illya shaking his head.

They finished the next three circles in silence. Gaby said goodbye to Daniel and they both went inside.

Solo was there waiting.

"No. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and neither did I." She stalks off to take a shower.

She knew she was being harsh on them. It wasn't their fault a mad man was after them. Under the hot water she lets her mind wander. Out of all three of them, why warn her away? Some sort of gentlemen's code?

She finished her shower and quickly got dressed. She towel dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. As she walked out her bedroom, she noticed Illya and Solo waiting for her. She huffed. "Fine. Let's go see Waverly."

"You know it's alright to be scared, Gabs." Solo says.

"No. It is not. Now let's go." She was out the door. She would go with or without them.

(At HQ)

Waverly frowns down at the note, handing it to his assistant.. "We will put undercover agents on you Miss Teller. Proceed as normal and we will get Raymond when he decides to show himself."

Gaby nodded. "Understood. Do try to keep them at a distance. Especially around my place of business."

"I will instruct them accordingly." Waverly says, he nods to his assistant. The man leaves.

The two men standing behind her both went into a rush of protests. Before, Waverly could say anything Gaby spoke first.

"This makes sense. I don't know what you two are going on about. Why are you questioning the orders of a superior officer?" She said. She knew it was because they didn't see her as an agent. Not really.

"Well, I..." Waverly began.

She turned to him. "Thank you Mr. Waverly for your time. Business as usual means I should report back to my shop."

All three men were silent, as she made her way out the door.

It was a good minute before any man decided to speak.

The two agents, both rushed at once to start their protests up again.

"She is an agent, gentlemen. She has been training with the both of you. She will have back up at all times. She will be fine. Now good day." Waverly dismisses them.

Both are angrily silent as they walk out of the room. The door closes with a click and the men start to walk away.

"Stubborn girl. Not hiding." Illya growled, even though he was as proud as he was scared for her.

"I don't like using Gaby as bait. Time to find Raymond." Solo said.

Illya nods.

(At the Auto Shop)

It had been nearly a week since the alarm clock threat. They had all been on edge. Gaby knew she was being a right tyrant. She couldn't help snapping and being angry all the time. She was under constant surveillance. She hated it. Still, she was an agent and she would endure.

She frowned. She was barely speaking with both Illya and Solo. Knowing that she was being watched after, they went on the search for Raymond without her. She was upset at being excluded. They made sure at least one of them checked in on her every night. However, they didn't stay very long, and Gaby was feeling very lonely.

Daniel was one of the few people, she could talk to, but he took her advice on the furniture guy, and now even he was scarce. She couldn't blame him. She knew how the all consuming beginning of a relationship could be.

She sighed going through the invoices. When a car pulled up, she walked outside. Glad for the break. She smiled as the gentleman got out of the car. "Hello. I am JJ. How can I help you?"

The man shook her hand, then pulled his cap off twisting it in his hands. "George. George Zimmer. Well, uh...I need my car looked at. You see, my wife is due very soon and I want to make sure, it is safe for when the baby comes. But...I...I don't have a lot of money." The man looked down ashamed.

She smiled at him. Most of her clients didn't have a lot of money. That is why they came to her. Nevermind she did a great job. She was a woman and had to charge less than her competitors to get business. "Congratulations! Mr. Zimmer we will do a free inspection, due to your happy circumstance. If I find anything wrong with it, then we will talk price. Sound good to you?"

The man looked relieved. "Oh, yes miss. Thank you so much!"

"Great. I will have Dmitri look at it." She was about to call the Russian mechanic, when the man spoke.

"You employ a Russian here?" He asked.

She nods. "Also, Chinese and German. Will that be a problem?" It was also another reason she had to be cheap. She chose immigrants that had a hard time getting jobs. They were thoroughly researched to make sure they were not terrorists. She also put them through her own tests. They knew their stuff when it came to cars, yet they were passed over, time and again for people that do mediocre work. It made her mad just thinking about it.

The man realized his rudeness and shook his head. "No miss."

"Good. Why don't you go over to the cafe at the end of the block and check back with us in about thirty minutes." She told the man.

The man nodded and walked off.

Dmitri walked up to her. "Did you just tell him we would do inspection for free?"

She shrugs. "He's having a baby."

"You are soft." He scoffs. "I am still getting paid for this, da?"

She smiles at him. "When have I ever not paid you for your work?"

He was the crankiest of her bunch. He was great with cars and reminded her a little of her favorite Russian. He was tall, blonde hair blue eyes, but not as filled out. He had been falsely turned in. Spent two years being 'interrogated', before they finally let him go. When he got out he was on the brink of starvation. No one would hire him. No one would help him. He was on the streets. He saw her hiring sign. She had wanted to hire him on the spot, but she knew pity would not be appreciated. She put him through the same tests as everyone else, before hiring him. He was loyal to her, but suspicious of everything. Considering what he had been through she couldn't blame him.

"Never. I have feeling you take from your own." He says.

"Don't you worry about what I take home. I could do the inspection, if you are so worried about it." She said.

"Nyet. I heard what Shen said. Back to the office you go. I will take care of Mr. Zimmer." He shooed her.

"Fine." She pouted. She went back into the office her employees have confined her too.

It was true, what he said, about taking from her own. She divided her paycheck among her employees, only saving a little for 'bonuses'. UNCLE paid her enough to get by. Little did other shops know, but her mechanics tended to make more than theirs. They were good loyal men. After her business started picking up, it didn't take long for others to start trying to poach. A couple times right in front of her. Cocky as can be, only to leave in disappointment.

Dmitri, Shen and Baldric were hard workers. They were the reason she was so desperate not to blow this cover. If she was gone, they may not find another job. Their families may starve to death. For them, she would be strong. Solo and Illya might not understand, why she refused to go into hiding. To them this was a hobby for her. To keep her idle hands busy. It started out that way, but now it meant more to her.

She was about to wrap it up for the day, when there was a knock at the door. In walked a delivery guy with flowers. "I am looking for JJ." The man said.

She stood to better draw her gun if needed. "I am JJ."

The man set the flowers on her desk and handed her a clip board. "I just need you to sign."

She did and he left.

She looked at the flowers smiling and picked out the card. From Illya maybe? Apologizing for the neglect. She was not familiar with flowers, but they were white and elegant. She was about to open the card when all three of her mechanics walked in looking concerned.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We saw the flowers. We just wanted to say sorry for your loss." Baldric murmured.

"My what?" She questioned, but she felt her blood turning to ice. She looked at the flowers again. She had seen them before. Long, long ago. At her mother's funeral. "Oh...oh dear."

She opened the card. She tried not to give anything away. "It's alright, just some very late condolences on my father's passing." They looked at her concerned. She smiled a sad smile. "I'm fine really. It has been months. Now go home. You have all worked very hard today. Thank you for your concern."

She waited for them to leave before reopening the card. 'Time is up, JJ. I will be seeing you soon. I did warn you.' Her hands began to tremble. She hated it. She waited for the numbness to come over her, like it did on the first threat. She had no such luck. She put the note in her pocket and grabbed the flowers.

She walked to the dumpster, behind the shop and threw them away. She turned and nearly screamed, when she saw a man there. It was one of her guard detail. "Sorry, but we cannot see you in this area. I had to follow to make sure."

She nodded. "I understand. I am done here. I will be returning home."

"Who were the flowers from?" He asked.

"I am guessing Raymond. Why didn't you stop the delivery guy?" She asked.

"We were told not to intervene unless we knew for sure, there was a threat. We saw no weapons on him. The van seemed legit." The man shrugged. "He came and went quickly. I assume there was a note?"

"Yes. Another threat." She stated.

He nods. "I thought as much. Care to share?"

"Time is up. I'll see you soon." She stated.

"I see. I will let Waverly know." He said.

She nodded. It was time to go. She went home, forgetting about the practice she had scheduled with Illya. Their schedules had been at odds, with the search for Raymond. Her training had been cut down to once a week, but the days were random.

(At home)

She was halfway through a bottle of vodka before Illya came surging through the door. She jumped pulling out a knife. Her shaking was almost gone, due to the alcohol. "What are you doing here?" She slurred.

She took another long swig from the bottle. It was only slightly shaking as she lowered it from her lips. "Oh no. I have broken a rule." She giggled. "Have you come to punish me?" In her mind she sounded seductive.

In reality, he could barely make out what she has said. He moves slowly, seeing she still had the knife out. He sees her grip on it is so tight, her knuckles are white. "You missed training. Give me the bottle or the knife. I am only going to let you keep one."

She looked at both. She looked startled at seeing the knife in her hand. She continued to look between the two, trying to make a choice.

Illya waited patiently. He let out a breath as she dropped the knife. He knelt beside her. "Why didn't you call? I heard another threat was made."

She took another long sip. She shrugs. "You are already looking for him." She makes several clumsy attempts to pull the note from her pocket.

He frowns. He did not like her drinking, but he knew she would at least sleep better. He gently moved her hand away, before pulling the note from her pocket. He read it and his jaw clenched. Yet another threat against his woman. He looks up at her. It wouldn't be long before she passed out. He takes the bottle from her.

"Hey. You said I could keep it." She protested.

"Time for bed chop shop girl." He picked her up, but went in the direction of his room.

"Back to chop shop girl. Not your cat, I see. This is not my bed." She states, as he lays her down. She was grateful he didn't turn the lights on. With the only light coming from his door it was nice and dim.

"No. It is not." He says, as he begins to undress her. Once she is down to her panties he leaves, and comes back with a glass of water. He helps her sit up and hands her the water. "Drink."

"You are always so bossy." She grumbled, but drank the water anyway.

He laid her back down covering her up. He gets in on the other side, laying next to her. "Sleep."

She was already out.

He hadn't been sleeping much. It wasn't long before he was out too.

He woke up several hours later. Panting, with a light sheen of sweat. He dreamt he lost her. He looked over at her. He wanted to touch her, but did not want to chance waking her. She must have sensed it because she rolled over fitting herself against his side. Her hand resting on his chest. He puts an arm around her holding her close, he falls back to sleep.

He woke up to her groaning.

"Make the sun go away, Illya." She grumbled hiding her face in his chest.

He smiled. Somehow the covers got kicked down to their hips. He had a wonderful view. He was about to start teasing her, when he saw it. He brushed his hand against her side.

She jerked and winced. "Ouch. What the hell Illya!?"

"When did this happen?" He gestured towards the purple bruise the size of his fist on her side.

"Yesterday. I was trying to get a better look under the hood, so I stood on the bumper and I slipped. It's fine." She said dismissively. She stretched, favoring her side.

"Did you have it looked at?" He said, doing his best to keep his cool.

"Shen has some medical experience. He says nothing is broken. Still, they had me in my office filing invoices for the rest of the day." She huffed. "You would think I was the employee, and not the other way around. I have a feeling it will be the same for the next couple of days." She shrugs. "I hate paperwork, but I guess I will just have to get it done."

He did not like the thought of Shen's hands on her, but he had to admit. She hired good men. "When were you going to tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. If it became an issue I guess." She saw his look going colder. "Because I knew how you'd react." She grabbed his face in her small hands. "I will heal."

She went to kiss his forehead, but he tilted his head up. They kissed softly. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Solo knocking on the door. "Please, tell me Gaby is in there with you."

"Da." Illya growls.

"Good. I heard about the threat at work. I just...had to make sure." Solo said not getting the hint to walk away.

Gaby fights not to laugh. "I'm okay. Just had trouble sleeping."

"I don't see how that would have been an issue, considering you drank nearly all of one of my bottles of vodka." Solo stated.

She groaned. "He's not going to go away, until we get up." She whispers to Illya. She kisses him once more. "I will replace it." She calls out.

Illya dressed then went and retrieved an outfit for her.

Once she felt presentable, she stepped outside. Solo was cooking breakfast and Illya was setting the table.

"You are staying to eat?" She asks.

They both nod.

Gaby sits at her usual spot, looking at them both suspiciously. Solo filled their plates and they ate in silence. Which bugged her. "Okay. What did you find out?"

Solo hesitated a moment, before spilling. "Tracked down the florist. It was a busy day. Person paid in cash. Description too vague, to go on. Sorry, Gabs."

She sighed. It figured. "It's alright."

"No. It is not." Illya growled out.

They both looked at him and nodded. What else could really be said?

She could tell, that they wanted to start their hunt again. She also knew they didn't want to leave her alone. She didn't want to be left alone. It was funny how things changed. Before them, she never had any problem being alone. Preferred it even. Now, she missed them. That and someone was threatening to kill her. "Go on. Find him, so this can all be over with." She watched them both look at each other. "Go now. I will be fine."

They stood. Solo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Illya gave her a kiss on the other, then her lips. They were both gone a moment later. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she was not going to cry. She got up and started on doing the dishes.

(At HQ)

Waverly, called Solo and Illya in. "They found Raymond Sr.'s body. He's about an hour away from here. Crime scene is still active."

"Are they sure?" Solo asked.

"They seem confident it is him." He states.

"We will go to make sure." Illya says.

Solo nods.

They stop and call Gaby to tell her the news, before they head out.

(At the crime scene.)

It wasn't far from the hospital he was taken to.

Solo and Illya followed the path into the woods. Soon they were standing by the body. They noticed alot of things right away.

One. It was definitely Raymond.

Two. He had been shot three times. Once in the head. Twice in the heart. Professional.

Three. He had been dead, for awhile. More than likely, since the day he went missing.

They both looked at each other.

"Gaby!" Solo said.

They were both running towards the car.

(At the Auto Shop)

She was so excited to see the other agents go, that she didn't mind she was still confined to her office.

She decided she was going to go pick up a surprise lunch for everyone.

She walks towards the cafe, down the street. As she passed an alley, she was pulled against someone. Something covered her mouth and she involuntarily inhaled. Everything faded to black.

AN: Who the hell has Gaby? I think I am getting good at these cliffhangers. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Reading reviews keeps my muse happy, which makes it easier to write chapters and get them out faster to you.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the wait. My computer went out on me and it took a while to get everything up and running on my new laptop. I had really wanted to write and post a chapter on the day it was released to buy, but it just didn't happen. This chapter is a little shorter than most. I just felt it was a good place to end it. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

(JJ's Autoshop)

The car screeches as they pull into the shop. All three of her mechanics come out to see what the fuss is.

Solo and Illya get out of the car.

"Where's JJ?" Solo barely remembers to call her by her cover name.

"We thought she went home." Baldric looks at the two men curiously.

Shen nods. "Car gone."

Dmitri added. "We thought she got bored, when we wouldn't let her work on cars. Is there trouble?"

Illya and Solo look at each other.

"We will keep you posted." Illya says.

Solo hands him a card. "Call this number immediately if you see or hear from her."

"If there is anything we can do let us know." Baldric says.

Solo nods at him. "Will do. Right now just keep doing what you are doing."

They all three nod.

Solo jumps into the car, and Illya speeds towards the house.

(The house)

Pulling into the drive they are relieved to see her car. Maybe they worried for nothing?

Until they saw the door.

There was a knife in the door holding the envelope. Illya yanks it out. He opens the envelope and pulls out a picture of Gaby. She was gagged with her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes were opened with a glazed look. In her lap was today's paper. A man's hands could be seen holding her head up. A knife like the one stuck against the door was pressed flat against her cheek. While it wasn't cutting her the threat was not lost on them.

Solo watched Illyas hand start tapping against his thigh as he read the note. He ushered him inside. He closed the door, just before Illya howled in rage. He managed to grab the note and step back, before Illya lost it.

Ten minutes later there was nothing left of the room to salvage.

Solo read the note.

'Viktor,

We will be keeping JJ company tonight. If you want to see her again, stay by the phone and await our instructions. One of you will pay for what you did. We prefer it be you, but we will not hesitate to get our revenge through her instead, should you not show."

"This was never about her." Illya said barely above a whisper, in between pants. "This is about me. This is my fault!" He roared.

"But who?" Solo asks.

"I..." Illya paused racking his brain. "They called me Viktor. I do not know. It makes no sense. I have interacted very little with anyone."

"The tracker in her ring. Does it still work?" Solo asked.

Illya looks up. "Da." He turned it on often just to make sure. He always knew something like this was a very real possibility. He just hoped it would never happen.

Then he frowns. "But she is not engaged. It is probably in jewelry box."

Solo shakes his head. "She rarely leaves that ring. It is always with her. Trust me. Turn on the tracker."

Illya goes to get the device. He turns it on relieved to see the ring is indeed not in the house."I trust you know how to work this, Cowboy?"

"Yes. I will call you as soon as I find her. I will also inform Waverly what is going on." Solo places a hand on his shoulder, as he takes the device. "We will find her. We will get her back safe."

Illya hesitates, and then nods.

Solo was out the door, leaving Illya to wait.

He stared at the picture.

She had been drugged.

She must have been in the back of a van. Though no faces were shown he could make out 5 bodies plus the cameraman.

Six men had Gaby.

He had to push that thought out of his head.

Who would have called him Viktor? Try as he might, he just couldn't figure it out.

He noticed his hand trembling.

He cursed in Russian.

He had to keep it together, for her.

He closes his eyes remembering her holding his wrists in her tiny hands, to keep him from killing the Italian men that took his father's watch. He took a deep breath holding on to the image. He gained some calm.

(Pawn Shop)

It had been hours since, Solo had left Illya. He stopped by HQ and filled in Waverly on the situation. He sent out agents to keep Peril company. Tech guys mostly. To try to get as much intel on the phone call that would be happening. They tried looking her up with the bugs they put in her shoes, but either these were a new pair or the trackers in them were not working properly.

After trying that, Waverly insisted on his assistant drive Solo around. He wanted to decline, but it was easier to use the tracker when someone else was driving.

Which led him here. To Sal's Pawn Shop. He walked in a mask of cool and calm.

"Welcome to Sal's. What can Sal do for you buddy?" The man asks.

"I am looking for a ring. I think it is time made an honest woman out of my girlfriend." He stated.

"We have lots of Diamond rings to choose from." He gestures towards the case.

Solo shakes his head. "I want something unique and flashy. Something no one else has. A special ring, for a special girl."

Sal smiles. "You're in luck. I just received the perfect ring for you." He walks in the back and comes back with Gaby's ring. He hands it to Solo to look at.

"That's the one I want." He looks the ring over. "Who would pawn this thing? They must be pretty desperate." He fishes.

Sal shrugs. "I don't care, about peoples stories pal. Do you want the ring or not? I will offer you a good price."

Solo's jaw clenches. "Who brought this ring in?" He was normally much smoother than this.

Sal looked him up and down. He started to move but Solo had reached quickly over the counter. He slams the man into the glass countertop. It makes dramatic cracking sounds.

"This is my sister's ring. She is missing. You will tell me everything you know about who brought this in, or I will call the authorities. Have them check how much of this other stuff has been stolen." He presses the man's face harder into the glass and more cracking is heard. "Start talking."

"M-Manny. He's a regular. He brought it in." Sal quickly says.

"Manny's last name?" Solo asks, not letting up on his hold.

"Swanson. Let me go please." Sal begs.

Reluctantly, Solo let's him up. "Where does Manny live?"

He shrugs. "He's a street rat. He's in a gang of sorts. He has four other friends. I don't know their names. They always just send him in and wait outside. Manny likes to hang out at a local dive. Project Lounge. Low caliber people, looking to score opium or any other type of drug. That's all I know."

He was out the door and barking instructions to Waverly's assistant. Gaby's ring was clenched in his fist.

Only Manny wasn't at Project Lounge.

Agents were sent in to try to find clues as to his whereabouts. Solo had no choice but to return home and wait with Illya.

(At the house)

Illya's did his best to remain calm. There were people all about him, cleaning up his mess. All he could do was stare at the phone. Willing it to ring. It was still many hours before dawn when Solo came in. He looked towards Illya. All Illya could do was shake his head.

Solo gave him her ring and filled him in on what he knew. It wasn't a lot.

Illya did not know this Manny person.

They both kept bothering intel. Anything to keep their minds off what Gaby might be going through.

"She is tough, Peril. She might even rescue herself." Solo tried to make light of things.

"If anything happens to her. I..." His hand started trembling on the counter.

Solo put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." He removed his hand. "We will get them. Depending on what condition we find her in." He closes his eyes a moment. When he opened his eyes the calm mask was not there. The dark part of him peeked out. "Depends on their quality of life. They will hurt. They will pay. They may even die. Slowly."

Illya nods, trying to keep his own darkness in check. Gaby loved this house. He refused to ruin anything else in it.

Two hours before dawn they finally get the call.

It was a man speaking in a very calm voice. It was for 'Viktor' to come alone. The directions given were to a street corner. He would then be driven to another destination. If he tried anything they would kill Gaby.

"Put her on the phone. I want proof she is still alive!" His free hand was tapping his thigh.

There was a pause.

"That sounds fair." The calm voice says. "Bring me the girl."

He can hear her struggling in the background.

"Take this blindfold off! Let me go this instant!" She demands.

He holds his breath, hoping they will let her speak to him.

Soon enough he hears her. "I-Viktor?"

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No. So far they only drugged me and tied me to a chair. I'm blindfolded." She says.

"Good blindfold, means they might let you go." He takes a deep breath. "After, I arrive."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare come here and give into their demands." Her brave and angry sounding voice starts to have a hint of fear in it. "Promise me! I knew what I was getting into. Don't do this! Just find them and kill them."

She feared for him. It was enough to help him hold onto his calm. "I am coming for you."

"Don't!" Her voice starts to fade.

He hears her screaming in the background, for him not to come. There was a slamming of a door then silence.

"Is that sufficient enough proof of life?" The calm voice asks.

Illya nods, then realizing the man cannot see him he responds. "Yes."

"Good. I expect you at that corner in thirty minutes." He pauses. "I take no joy in hurting women. However, if you refuse to show. I will do what I must for my brother's revenge."

The phone goes silent.

Solo looks at him. He was listening with Intel. "What did you do to his brother?"

Illya shakes his head. "I have no idea."

He checks his watch. "I have to go."

"You can't go yet. We need to get everything set up." Waverly's assistant states.

"There is no time. I will not let her be harmed because of me. I will not let her be harmed. Period." Illya repeats.

"They could kill her anyway, you need backup!" The assistant argues.

"I have all the backup I need." He pats his pocket and looks at Solo.

Solo nods.

Illya rushes out the door, while Solo holds back Waverly's assistant.

He jumps into the car and peels out the drive.

He had to get there.

He had to save her.

AN: Thank you for reading my latest chapter! I hope you leave a review. I would really like to know what you are thinking! Until next time! It will be more from Gaby's perspective next chapter. What is really going on?

It's bedtime for me. Good night all.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this took so long, but it ended in such a dark place. I kept waiting for another ending to pop in my head, but it didn't. This is the last chapter, but know that this isn't the end. There are more missions. The story isn't over. The next mission will be Solo's solo mission, but after that we will get back to our couple.

She had no idea how much times had passed since she was taken. So far, she had not been harmed. Only one of her captors seemed to be overly handsy. She tried to count them by their voices. There were at least five. There was a man with a creepy calm voice that seemed to be the leader. She had feigned unconsciousness for as long as she could. All she learned was that one of them was patient, while the others were not. The others wanted to get back at 'Viktor.' They never said why. They got loud and angry, but they never once disobeyed the calm voice.

When she could feel no more benefit in pretend, she started asking questions. "Where am I? Why have you done this? Who are you? What do you plan to do?"

"Hush dear, I promise to answer your questions." The calm voice said.

Gaby tried to look in his direction, but the blindfold still had her in darkness.

"But first, I have to make a phone call." The voice said.

She could hear his footsteps retreating. She was left alone with two men.

"I don't see why she's off limits. She's probably fucking that commie bastard." One said.

"Shhh. You know you never question Boss's brother. The man kills men as a hobby. Just relax; we are finally going to get revenge." The other says.

"What did Viktor do?" She asks.

"Shut up!" Was the only response she got.

A few minutes later, she was being dragged into another room by the calm voice's command. She knew the man was a killer, before the two men confirmed it. He touched her shoulder, and it made her skin crawl. He commanded her to speak into a phone.

She wanted to refuse, but she knew they would get her to talk one way or another. If she sounded calm, it would keep Illya calm. If she sounded in pain, or like she was being tortured, he would be enraged. She wanted him calm and rational. Only she was the one who wasn't calm and rational. Begging him not to come. They were going to kill her anyway and they both knew it.

She was dragged out of the room.

"You are cowards! All of you! How dare you! You are pathetic!" She yelled.

She felt the sting of the slap.

"Shut up! Do you even know what your precious Viktor has done?" A voice asks. Her head is yanked back by her hair. "Do you?!"

"Enlighten me." She says trying not to show any pain, though she saw flashes from the slap and her hair being yanked back.

"We five were just looking for a bit of money. All he had to do was hand it over. No harm, no foul. We go to take his watch and he goes berserk. Beats us until we pass out. Frankie stayed in the hospital the longest." The man snarled.

She laughs. "Let me get this straight. You try to rob him, of his belongings. Your victim fights back and wins." She snorts. "No wonder the blindfold. You don't want me to see you soil yourself. You truly are pathetic."

The blindfold was suddenly gone, and the man was in her face. "How dare you laugh at us!" He backhands her.

It got her right along the cheek bone and nose. She felt her nose begin to bleed. She looked the man in the face, as he reared back to hit her again.

"Hit her again and I will remove your fingers and make you eat them." The creepy calm voice echoes in the warehouse.

She looked towards the voice. It was a very average looking man. One that she recognized. "Mr. Zimmer? You're the boss?"

"Heaven's, no. These men disgust me." His lip curls. "If they were not my brother's friends I would have killed them long ago." He walks towards her, taking out a handkerchief. "You see my brother was one of the men that was accosted by your Viktor."

She opens her mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"Be it their fault or not, family is family." He shrugs. "I knew he would seek revenge. So I made sure if he ever found Viktor, he would come to me. Otherwise, he might have got himself killed or imprisoned." He bends down to wipe her face.

She tries to move away.

"Now, now dear. I am just going to clean you up a bit. You want to look your best when he comes to recue you, don't you?" He wipes the blood from her face. "I am sorry for that. I do not like violence used against females."

"But I thought you killed people as a hobby? That's what those two said." She nods towards them.

"Oh really?" He turns towards the two.

She couldn't see his face, but whatever it looked like, made the two men back up. She inspected the rope, noticing the absence of her jewelry.

He turns back to her. "Yes. I kill men that I deem deserving to die."

"And Viktor deserves to die?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "No. Overall, he seems like a good man. Your brother on the other hand…."

She did not want to hear the rest, so she cuts him off. "How many have you killed?"

"You know I thought I would lose count by now? I have killed 67 men. Adulterers, women and child beaters. True scum. Cleaning up America is how I see it."

"How have you not been caught?" She tries to keep him talking.

"I make it look like accidents, of course. Beat them and leave them on train track. Drop them over a bridge unconscious. House fire." He shrugs.

"So how are you going to kill us?" She asks. "Surely that is why my jewelry and purse are gone."

He looks at her and then to the two men.

"Manny took them and ran off." One of them said.

He presses his lips together in a hard line. "I will deal with Manny later."

He checks his watch and looks back at her. "I am sorry about that, dear. It cannot be helped. Just rest assured that Manny will be properly punished."

"So, what is the plan here? I have seen your faces and know that you are a killer. How do you plan on letting us go alive?" She asks.

"Simple. After my brother and friends get revenge, an anonymous tip to the authorities will be placed. No one will believe the two of you. If they listen at all." He shrugs.

"You have it all figured out." She snarls.

"Of course, I do. I know this is not fair to you, so I plan on giving you a gift." He says.

"Oh?" The hairs on her body stand up at his tone.

"Yes. I normally do not kill so close to home, but I have decided to kill your brother." He says. Looking pleased with himself.

She could feel herself turning pale. "H-how is that a gift?"

"Your brother hates you. He has been sleeping with a married woman. He has been using you to use Viktor as a slave. The things I was told he said about you. You will be losing your freedom, but I will end that horrible person for you." He smiles.

She shivers. "You are lying. My brother loves me. Viktor isn't coming."

"I am not lying. And you better hope he does. If not, I give you to four men to do what they will. I would not like that, but I am a man of my word." He shrugs again. His attitude never really changes.

The door swings open and Illya walks through with his hands bound. Two men follow.

Illya looks at her.

"Why did you come?" She asks. Her voice pained.

"I am here. Let her go." Illya says.

"Untie him." George says, ignoring him.

They follow his command and untie him.

"Good. Now here is how things are going to go. You will stand there take your beating. If you fight back I will slit her throat." He yanks her head back and places a large hunting knife against her throat.

"Fight them! Kill them!" She cries. "Please!"

Illya looks her in the eyes. "Just close your eyes. Don't look."

"No! Don't!" She begs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The four men had grabbed weapons. A chain. A bat. A pipe. Brass knuckles.

Illya stays still through it all. A bat hits him at his midsection. Followed by the pipe. He doubles over. Brass knuckes punch his face. The chain across his back.

Aside from grunts he is silent. When knocked down, he gets back up.

Gaby is screaming for him to fight back. Her body jerking with each hit, as if it were happening to her.

Sometime during the fight George had backed off from her. He was standing just behind her. Knife at his side.

Illya kept getting up. She knew he couldn't take much more. He was slower to get up. Blood was running down his forehead and face.

"Stop! Please stop!" She screams.

They pause waiting for him to get up again. He stands, but collapses to one knee. Struggling to get up.

She sees them rearing back to start again. She could watch no longer. She pushed herself forward, hitting George with the chair, before running to shield Illya.

The bat broke her chair and without it's protection the chain hit her across the back as she fell into Illya. She tried to shield him, closing her eyes waiting for more blows.

"Enough!" George yelled.

"But, brother!" The man wearing the brass knuckles called back.

"But nothing. You wanted revenge. You got it. Time to go." He says calmly.

The brother looks at him for a moment. He eventually nods dropping the knuckles. "Ok, boys. You heard him. Let's go."

The others drop their various weapons and walk out.

George pauses, looking down at Gaby. "I did not mean for you to be harmed." With that he walked out.

Alone in the room Gaby looks at Illya.

"Are you ok?" She asks. She wants to touch his face, but her hands are still trapped behind her back.

He looks at her, he wanted to say yes, but he would not lie to her. "I don't know. It's not good."

She nods as tears roll down her cheeks. "Why didn't you fight back? You could have taken them all easy."

"If I would have fought back, then I would have really lost." He struggles to caress her cheek. "I would never risk losing you." His hand goes limp, his eyes close.

"Illya?" She sobs. "Illya! Don't you dare die on me!" She looks around. "Help! Someone! Help!"

Solo comes running through the door. "Gaby? Are you alright?" He runs over untying her.

"Nevermind me! Illya needs help." She is still crying. "H-how did you find us?"

"Your ring. Illya has it. I tracked him. We got them Gaby. We got them all." He turns towards the door. "We need a medic in here!" He checks Illya's vitals. Relieved to find a pulse.

The med team rushes in and Solo helps Gaby get out of the way.

Everything was happening so fast. Gaby struggled against Solo as they took Illya away. "Gaby you need to get looked at and help us identify these men. Get justice for Illya. Understand?"

She slowly stopped and nodded. "Yes. I want to see them. Take me to them now."

Solo paused for a moment at the sudden change in her. He dismissed it, anything to get her mind off what could possibly happen to their friend. He ushered her out.

She was so angry. She didn't know what she would feel when she saw them, but she didn't expect this white hot rage. Then George looked at her and smiled. She wanted to wipe the smile off his face. She walked up to his brother. She kicked him as hard as she could and punched him in the face. The guard grabbed her, giving her the perfect opportunity.

When she saw George again, he was no longer smiling.

"When I get out of here, I will destroy everything you love." He called out.

"No. You won't." With that she brought the guard's gun up, shooting him in the head.

After that she dropped the gun, putting her hands up as the guards trained their guns on her. Something she was getting used to. Solo was beside her, before she realized it. "He admitted to killing over sixty men. He was going after you next." Her voice was steady. "I can do what it takes to protect you two, too."

He was still shielding her with his body. "I know that. He knows that too."

She nods as Waverly calls off the guards. She had planned on walking to a car, she didn't care who's it was and driving to see Illya. Only her body had different plans. Two steps in she collapsed and saw nothing.

(At the Hospital)

She winces as she opens her eyes. It takes her a moment to speak. "What happened?"

"See, I told you she was fine." Solo says, then she hears him addressing her. "What do you remember?"

"I was kidnapped. They…They beat Illya. Oh God! Illya!" She struggles to get up.

Solo moves over to calm her down, but it was his voice that did it.

"I am okay, Koshka. I will heal." Illya says.

"What's wrong with me?" She looks up at Solo.

He smooths her hair out of her face. "There was some swelling, from your injury."

"My injury?" She tried to remember, but couldn't.

"According to Peril, you took a chain to your back. Only it wasn't just your back, your skull took a hard hit." He said, as he tucked her back in.

"But…but I didn't feel it. That doesn't make sense." She said.

"Yes. Well, adrenaline and your concern for Peril, over there," he nods "made you overlook yourself." He says. "When you went down, I thought you had just fainted." He pauses. "But when I picked you up, was when I noticed the blood in your hair."

"Am I going to be okay?" She asks.

Solo is quiet.

Her heart starts hammering in her chest. "Solo, am I going to be ok?"

"You can see normal?" He asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Can you." He pauses looking over at Illya, before looking at her. "Can you feel anything below the neck?"

She looked at him realization dawning. She looks down at her body. She concentrates on her hands. It takes a bit of effort, but she manages to squeeze Solo's hand. Next she looks down at her covered feet. It took a lot more effort but she managed to wiggle her feet.

She heard Solo let out a breath of relief.

"Yes doll, I think you are going to be fine." He says.

"This is good." She hears Illya say.

She turns her head his way. "What about you?"

Illya grunts. "I'll be fine. Been through worse."

She stares at him.

He rolls his eyes. He moves his arms and legs, with minimal pained sounds. "Satisfied?"

She nods. "Yes."

She looks at Solo. "Could you give us a moment?"

He nods. "Of course."

She waits for him to leave. "Illya. The man holding the knife. I…I killed him."

"I know this." He replies. "I am sorry."

"Me too." She feels tears at her eyes. "I didn't understand, what you were trying to shield me from. It wasn't that I couldn't do it."

"No. It wasn't" He agrees. "There will be nightmares. Know that we will be here for you."

She nods. "I shouldn't have done it in front of everyone, but I couldn't chance it. Now they might give me a mission where I will have too…"

"It is as Cowboy said at very beginning. You will never have to do anything you don't want to do. You can decline such missions." He says.

She nods and turns her head away from him. "I am tired."

He says nothing.

She silently cries herself to sleep.

(Two months later)

She wakes to being moved.

"Shhh. Koshka. I am here." He moves her over, so that he could slide in bed with her.

It had been like this. Most of the time it was him, sometimes Solo. Though Solo stayed in a chair beside her bed, it was much better to be wrapped up in Illya.

They had both mostly healed from their injuries, Illya had trouble sleeping without her. Solo had been his usual self, in everyone's business. She knew they just wanted to make sure she was okay. Annoying as it was sometimes, it was also helpful.

Daniel came over some as well. Their other neighbor moved away. She knew it was Waverly's doing, but he said nothing. They had not been called on for any missions, but she knew that wouldn't last for long.

Gaby and Illya were healing and they were closer than ever, but both were struggling with their own inner demons.

Gaby was struggling, with the lack of guilt she felt. She was not upset over the fact she killed a man. No. she was upset that she could sleep just fine. She knew she could do it again if she had to, and that upset her as well. Taking a life, and not being sorry about it. That's not how it was supposed to be. Yes, he was a bad man who hurt and threatened people she loved, but still, she would get passed it. She was a survivor, but would she still be the same woman Illya fell in love with? Would she be someone she herself could live with?

Illya had nightmares of being beaten to where he couldn't move and watching her die in front of him. He practically, moved in to her room. Yet as close as he was to her, he felt a distance between them. One that worried him. She did not want to talk about what happened, or how she felt. How she seemed okay with it, yet so withdrawn. He longed to see her smile. He felt if he could see her smile, that everything would be okay.

Solo was worried about the both of them, he checked their rooms repeatedly. Making sure they were there and safe. So it annoyed him to no end when Waverly called him in for a mission, back to his hometown no less. He did not want to leave, but he still had to repay his debt. He packed not wanting to think of the journey ahead.

AN: What does fate have in store for our spies? Will things get back to normal? There are many more missions ahead, though this story ends on a glum note, rest assured Gaby and Illya will eventually get their happy ending.


End file.
